Teivospy
Previously known as A-Teivos aka Alex Sacranov nowadays Marek Statelov '''is a Anti-MLP, Anti-Asian, and a Sick and Twisted Slovakian Hack! He was Responsible with the ANTI-HERO on Zimdragonlord's Voodoo Curse against Rina-Chan and ZimDragonlord. He was However Caught and He Ran away from the US Authorities! Lying Hack Hidden ART Obviously Teivos was a Coward and Changed his identity to Teivospy like Tekkidd, He Extorted the '''FBI, IRS, CIA and the LAPD! '''They thought they can Hurt Rina-Chan however Failed because the Memes were a Targeted line in 4Chan! It Represent a character that Rina Used to Cosplay and They Invaded Half of Alaska, Robbed Gun stores after Gun Stores between FairBanks to Anchorage! Nowadays People were Brainwashed by his Idea of '''SSR Anthro RPG '''which Translates to '''Super Soviet Republican Anthropomorphic Role-Playing Game! 'LIES about their Creations: Tekkidd and Gothik Gal' in October 20, 2013 ZDL contacted the 'CIA because something went wrong with Rina-Chan's Depression! Everyone knows that Teivospy Ran accross the Burbank Boarder and Tries to Extort the '''Buckland Residence '''and Believing that The Party goes on! However, ZDL Stopped the Madness because He Felt one Thing that All Those PUNKs Forgot when they were in the Slovakian Military: '''LOVE '''Obviously, The CIA or the Central Intelligence Agency Found out about these Necromancy-like Activities and started To Raid the Party Incident of 2013! Teivos Shot 3 CIA Agents and Stole Tekkidd's Car a '99 Lincoln and thought he can Get away with Nasty Events Similar to the Famous Hentai: '''Bible Black! '''He even changed his Twitter Account From A-Teivos to Teivospy! Rina Fortunately, didn't get Hurt her Half sister Christine T did because the FBI Agents Tried to Arrest Rina Although Christine her Half sister took the Risk of falling the Dangerous Acid that Those Sick Slovakian Created and She risked her life, Also Christine Took the risk of Being in Prison as well as their Very Abusive StepFather! Rina Felt Pain and well Forgave Zimdragonlord because She had a Breakdown like ZDL! Even though the Anti-Homestuck Party ended in '''November 5th, 2013 '''of this year! Rina However Survived and She wasn't affected by any STDs... However She was a Powerful Vriska Serket gal when she almost got Busted! Zim Temptation of unicoding and Defeating Teivospy Obviously, Due to ZimDragonlord's Emotions He fought the Evil Spirits on his new Steam Account with the Roar that his Father Encouraged him to Develop! ÜberInu or '''TopWolf '''Howl because ZDL's Uncle knew about the Secret Experimentations and Zim had to stop the Violence by Going to the PSN Server.... However, Zim didn't realize that Sick Players like Teivospy was Involved in Violent Game Servers such as: 1) SkullGirls The one Game that ZDL Vowed never Play again because Teivos, Tekkidd and Suzi tried to hack the Server in PSN, Somehow Managed to Play the Unplayable Boss voiced by Rina-Chan aka Queen Marie! Zim gone against them by Using Three Characters: Valentine, Parasoul and Cerebellum! He somehow Failed to defeat the Hackers because Zim's PSN was Cracked by Tekkidd the Harseniy that Hacked SkullGirls 2) Wipeout 2048 PS Vita ZDL Challenged Tekkidd to a Race, However ZDL won and Tekkidd cursed in his Bluetooth and said something Very Threatening He yelled in front of ZDL in the middle of PSN "'Your Nothing but a Bootleg Chihuahua I know everything B****!" ' 3) UMvC 3 or Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 ZDL challenged SuziDragonlady because She sent a Request on him in PSN. However, SuziDrateCheater Won because She performed a Move with her Rapid Fire Turbo Controller with her Arcade Stick that Tekkidd the Hacking Cheat made that for Suzi just so She can use it Against ZimDragonlord! 4) KillZone PS Vita This was the Final Game Before ZDL's PSN Almost got Raided because '''Rina-Chan became Suspicious '''about ZDL's tactics of Pretending to be her. However, The PSN Admins sent Zim a Warning that this was not Allowed on PSN. However, ZDL Was Scared and sent the PSN Administrators an Apology Note! When ZDL Cried because He was Affected by this Curse that SuziDrateCheater The one who wants ZDL to Suffer! because He just accidentally yelled during the ÜberInu Curse that was Implanted by Tekkidd and Teivospy and Accidentally Yelled like a Wolf to Rina and She said "'STOP THIS S***!" ZDL '''stopped and well He Went to the restroom and Puked. Zim Realized that He was Cursed because 1) He couldn't tell the Difference Between Black and Blue 2) He Howled and Couldn't Control Himself 3) ZDL Whipped himself uncontrollably for 3 minutes 4) He Handcuffed himself with a Lamp and Cried while Sleeping! 5) Communications were disconnected and He was a Accidental Target '''I-284 'Assigned by Tekkidd's Lies ' Manifestation and ZDL's Depression of his Life Everyone in Newgrounds, Voice Acting Club, and even the Old KNA Crew Realized something went Very Wrong with Rina. ZDL couldn't control himself and Cried... He went Emotional and realized what Sherry yelled at him in the E-mail She was Furious at Zim. She Basically Wrote This as An Angry E-mailL Dear Zim, What just happened? Why were you Involved in this Mess? Why the Hell do I have to tell you Everything about Women? Huh, didn't I give Enough Hints on why I left Mom and Dad's Mess? Geez, You really need Help..... I can't even guide you anymore Assistance because what I saw in the NEWS! I was about to ask you Are you okay?? However, I can't believe I'm Related to a Heartless Person like you! Why, in the world did you do that? I understand that Arseniy is a Hack, a Pervert, and a Slowpoke. Do yourself a Favor, and FIX THIS DAMN MESS YOU'VE MADE Sincerely, Sherry C. ZimDragonlord changed and Yelled at every PUNKS in the Anthro-Junkies in ICQ...! He gave up and realized that He has a Sister that Will guide him Through the Yes and the NO side of life! Even though Zim Felt depressed however, He concentrated and He is no LONGER Paranoid because Life is a long Journey Filled with These Traits LOVE, Tranquility, Honor, Tradition and Respect! Zim '''Later went back to Sin City and Contacted the Authorities about Tekkidd, Teivospy and Suzi! Esspecially Next Year When His Parents Promised ZDL to start a 21st B-day Party. He Promised and Tries to make it "Platonic." When ZDL recieved his sister's Anger he changed in a positive way! ZDL was never Involved in "Anthro Squad" in the First Place! He almost lost his Identity, Soul, Vision, and even his Perpective on Women! Teivos even tried to Hack Both Rina-Chan and Sherry's account on PSN However, failed because Kami-kaze-cow aka Jesse Winchester Whooped both of their Asses during the Massacre of ZDL. The NG Community Realized that ZimDragonlord was Innocent because TomFulp knew about the Hacking Incident that ZDL got affected from. ZDL Apologized to Rina and She Forgave him! It took a lot of Courage for ZDL to attempt such Brave thing. However, ZDL gave Karma and Buddhism up and Looked Throughout the Protestant Side of Christianity! Although, Most Asians are Catholic in Georgia.... Zim chose to be Protestant because It's a More open-minded Part of Christianity! This was the Time ZDL Prayed to the higher Being GOD and Vowed ''" I will never Harm a Innocent Soul like Sherry and Rina AGAIN!" ''Then Everyone Started to Love ZDL and the more Open-minded part of KurbleNetAgency and Team Rubeh X Beta! References: ZimDragonlord's Current Facebook Old Teivospy's Account on DeviantART Liar and a REAL Slovakian Hacker that Brainwashed Thalathis and Tekkidd. He's not from Florida, He's a Communist that was born in Bratislava, Slovak Republic in the 1989! http://Teivos.Deviantart.com account that Teivospy used just to escape from Anthro Squad Brand New DeviantArt that Teivos Implanted that He's Mocking Himself in! A Recent Profile that Marek tried to hack until the Federal Agents were being Notified! The Lying Slovakian Spy of King Hack A lot! He changed from A-Teivos to Teivospy thinking that He was a Good Person, However ended up to be a Communist Loner! He Almost Hacked in Both Rina-chan's Facebook and use it against ZDL The Lying Spy Seeks some Sandlot servants. You see, He thought he was Uneducated Cowboy and like Anonymous He Brainwashed Arseniy or Tekkidd because He Brainwashed Tekkidd as the Latest Experiment Ever! Gothik Gal aka Frauke Förster the Nazi that supports SSR Failed because She is Obese, Unattractive and Uses Iaido for Vegeance. She hated everyone because She's Jealous that Every woman looked better than her He Who hacked the all! Teviospy's Steam '''BE CAREFUL, This guy only knows four things in life: Lie, Cheat, Rape, and Steal your Property! Sick guy, He loves to Cyberbully! He's not From AMERICA, HE's From the Ghettos of Slovakia. Only Lizkay Suzi's Sister Extorted him to become a Sick White Supremacist American! WARNING: DEFEAT HIM AT YOUR RISK, If He hacked your LoL or League of Legends '''Call the '''FBI, CIA, and '''even the US Military because He's Plotting Something Evil Tekkidd, Horrible and Teivospy his Latest Experiment Be Careful when meeting those Sickos, Just remember To get a Self-Defense Equipment and have him Convicted in Stone Mountain, GA! '''Caution: He has a Yellow Labrador Retriever that his Mother Lyuba Drugged and made him feed on Human Meat! So, If anyone wants to Convict him ASAP just Notify the Stone Mountain Police! All his Inmates are in this LIst You can check that All the minions were being Brainwashed, They're all Cyber-Criminals and Teivospy is getting AWAY. Report to the FBI or Federal Bereau of Investigation ''and the CIA or Central Intelligence Agency ''for any Information Regardless to These Hate Group that Teivos Created! Teivo's Recent Active Hack Group Yeah you can read the Ignorance of Teivos and Aiming at Every Caucasian Women for some reason... Rina almost got Hurt because of their Inner-Ignorance, Lies, Cheats, and most all Gang beat! Teviosicko' He's Obviously Anonymous even PC Magazine knew that He was a Pro hacker that FORCES and Hurts Women and treats them Horribly! He didn't confess to Newgrounds. He Lied, Extorted and even Got away with Rape! Those things are the WORST Incident that happened to Both ZimdragonLord and Rina! Teivospy and He's now A Cyber Criminal to the US Govt! Here's Proof that He Protojayed most Website... Zim even knew that Rina almost got Hurt because of Ignorant, Sick, Unloved, Mindcontroling, and even Heartless Man Known as: Marek "Kelvin" Statelov. He Changed his name illegally from Alex Sacranov to Marek Statelov just so he can Runaway and target Women who has either Numbers or even the words chan as their Usernames. Category:Perma-banned users Category:Users Category:Banned users Category:Memes Category:Crap